Une histoire de coca
by Luii-Jox
Summary: "Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est une histoire de larmes et de coca. Un drame. C'est la preuve que la vie est stupide. C'est ma perte pour tes beaux yeux."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi.

Warning: J'ai mis M au cas où mais écrire des scènes de sexe c'est pas mon truc. On va dire que c'est pour le language. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui finit bien mais bon, pas vraiment mal non plus.

Je stresse un peu de publier cette histoire qui est personnelle, dans un sens.

Bonne lecture ;)

**Prologue. **

La pluie.

Il me faut un coca. Il pleut ce soir et la pluie me déprime sévèrement. Parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi et tes maudis sourires. Tu m'as brisé, tu le sais ça ? Te voilà en face de moi. Combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vus ? Longtemps. Trop. Pas assez, peut être. Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. J'ai peur de toi. Oui, c'est pathétique, merci c'est de ta faute. Je n'avais pas peur avant. J'avais confiance en toi bordel.

J'étouffe dans cette chambre. Cette putain de chambre aux murs orange. Je déteste l'orange. Je hais ce sourire qui orne tes lèvres. Celui qui me fait croire que je suis encore quelque chose à tes yeux. Celui qui me fait croire que tu ne joues pas avec moi. Je me déteste d'avoir accepté de te voir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à te dire non. J'ai envie de m'enfuir et le son de la pluie battant sur la vitre me file la gerbe.

Nous aimions la pluie. Tu te souviens de ce soir d'octobre ? Il pleuvait fort, l'orage grondait, un ruisseau s'écoulait sur la route. Les rues étaient vides, nous laissant libres de rire et de crier aussi fort que nous le voulions, personne n'entendrait avec ce tonnerre. Tu me hurlais des promesses d'infini en me jetant sous les gouttières, je te maudissais en t'embrassant. C'est tellement romantique de s'embrasser sous la pluie, n'est ce pas ? Tu le fais avec elle aussi ?

Ce soir là, nous sommes restées dehors un long moment, puis tu m'as trainé dans la chambre. Je crois que tu aimais me garder enfermé dans cette cage dorée que tu avais créée pour moi. Je te laissais faire, je t'aimais. Tu m'as donc emmené dans la chambre et m'as déshabillé avec cette douceur que tu m'offrais sans cesse. Tes yeux brillaient. Tes mains caressaient mon dos. Tes dents mordillaient tes lèvres. Tu étais beau.

Tu étais beau parce que tu ne mentais pas, tu ne cherchais pas à cacher ta douceur ou ta sensibilité. Tu me laissais voir tes yeux brillants et tes joues rouges. J'ai encore cette image gravée dans ma mémoire, ton visage mouillé et rouge, cette bouille atrocement mignonne… J'aurais voulu garder jalousement cette expression rien que pour moi. J'ai caressé tes cheveux trempés avec la même douceur que celle que tu me donnais. Je t'ai laissé m'embrasser et me posséder. Je t'aurais laissé me tuer si tu me l'avais demandé. Je t'ai laissé me quitter lorsque tu en as eu marre.

C'est idiot hein ? C'est vraiment con ce que l'amour nous fait devenir. Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi con que depuis que je t'aime. Ca fait longtemps maintenant que ça dure. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours aimé. Il y avait bien une vie avant toi ? Il y avait déjà un garçon avant que tu me possède, non ? J'étais déjà quelqu'un avant de devenir ta chose, pas vrai ?

J'ai besoin d'un coca….

J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de nous. J'ai besoin de tes sourires. Mais je n'aurais plus rien de tout ça parce que notre histoire n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est une histoire de cœur brisé, de déception. C'est une belle histoire quand même, non ? C'était bien, quand tu étais à moi. Maintenant je reste dans cette chambre froide. Le fantôme de tes rires flotte encore entre ces murs. Je te vois encore faire la vaisselle en râlant. Je sens encore ton odeur sur l'oreiller. Je suis pathétique en fait, tu sais ? Parce que pendant que tu fais ta vie, pendant que tu m'oublie, je reste enfermé dans mes souvenirs de toi. Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Passer à quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on a perdu l'amour de sa vie, hein ?

Moi j'attends. Quoi donc, me dirais-tu. Vois-tu mon cher, j'attends que la douleur passe. Je ne t'appelle pas le soir, quand je fais des crises de panique. Je ne t'envoie pas de message quand Dexter passe à la télé. Je fais semblant d'aller bien devant les autres. Comme sourire c'est pas mon truc, tout le monde y croit. Facile de prétendre quand personne n'en a rien à foutre. Après tout, ça fait combien de temps maintenant que tu m'as largué ? Je n'ose pas compter. Ca ne servirait à rien de toute façon.

Le plus idiot dans tout ça, c'est que la vie continue. J'avance encore, même brisé. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, pas moyen d'arrêter cette grande machine de vie. Enfin si mais le suicide non merci. C'est pas parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur que je vais te laisser gagner, sale bâtard de mes deux.

Je te regarde, assis dans ce fauteuil, plus beau que jamais et je me souviens du temps où on était heureux. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je t'aime encore à en crever mais j'ai trop de fierté. Tu m'en as trop fait.

_Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est une histoire de larmes et de coca. Un drame. C'est la preuve que la vie est stupide. C'est ma perte pour tes beaux yeux._

Bonjour tout le monde !

Première histoire publiée sur ce site depuis des années. Je sais déjà où elle va et ça sera pas facile mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Je suis nulle pour les discours d'après ou avant chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi.

Bonjour !

Voilà la petite suite, j'avais de l'inspiration aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres plus longs et où il se passe un peu plus de choses à partir de maintenant.

Merci beaucoup à Billy Stone pour cette review !

**Chapitre 1**

D'un regard.

C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu vraiment, un regard.

Cette nuit là, il y a deux ans, je marchais seul depuis une heure déjà -j'aime marcher- lorsque j'ai aperçu ton visage pour la première fois. Tu étais avec tes amis, fumant ce que je prenais à l'époque pour une cigarette. Tu ne souriais pas, offrant aux yeux extérieurs une moue renfrognée absolument charmante. Et fausse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours su dire quand tu mens. J'ai toujours su voir quelle expression est une façade. Tu es transparent pour moi.

C'est peut être pour ça que je suis venu te parler alors. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu étais sublime avec ton faux air de racaille mais je sentais une cassure en dessous. Comme si je voyais tes larmes avant même que tu penses à pleurer. Si tu m'entendais parler comme ça, tu rirais bien. Si tu savais…

Je me suis donc avancé vers toi, un nœud au ventre, et t'ai tendu un mouchoir. Ce fut probablement l'action la plus ridicule de mon existence mais ça avait un sens, pour moi. Lorsque tu m'as regardé avec incompréhension, j'ai tenté de t'expliquer.

« C'est parce que tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Pas que tu sois une mauviette mais on dirait que tu es blessé… Pas physiquement hein mais que tu as envie de pleurer. Pas que ça soit ridicule pour un homme de pleurer… Je veux dire, on pleure tous un jour. Même si tu pleures pas, c'est plutôt un symbole en fait. C'est une marque de soutien. On se connait pas en fait, désolé… »

Voilà comment aggraver son cas en quelques minutes. Ma tirade sans queue ni tête t'as laissé sans voix un moment. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Tu as toujours eu cet effet sur moi, tu me rendais encore plus bizarre que je ne l'étais. Je ne sais pas parler aux gens, encore moins les consoler ou faire connaissance. Je n'avais même jamais essayé avant. Je tentais de faire les deux en même temps avec toi et ce n'était pas brillant. Tu me regardais toujours de tes yeux bleus perçants et je souhaitais silencieusement que le béton sous mes pieds se transforme en sables mouvants.

Puis l'inattendu c'est produit. Tu as saisi le mouchoir que je te tendais et tu as souri. Pas un sourire immense, juste un simple étirement de tes lèvres, juste une petite étincelle dans ton regard. J'ai aimé ce sourire et je l'aime encore parce que c'est le premier que tu m'aies offert. J'ai un faible pour les premières fois. Cette première fois me laisse à présent un gout amer dans la bouche. Ce premier sourire.

« Tu es bizarre. Merci quand même. Je m'appelle Naruto. »

Ton prénom. Je le fais encore rouler sur ma langue de temps à autre pour me rappeler du temps où il rimait avec bonheur. Tu m'as tendu la main et je l'ai saisie sans réfléchir, heureux. J'étais stupidement heureux. C'était le début de quelque chose de fort, je le savais déjà. Je l'ai su lorsque tu as gardé ma main dans la tienne, toujours en souriant, et que tu m'as tiré dans la nuit en oubliant tes amis.

Nous avons dû marcher longtemps parce que j'appris beaucoup de choses sur toi, cette nuit là. J'ai appris que tu aimais le orange, que cette cigarette n'en était pas vraiment une, que tu aimais les ramens plus que de raison… J'ai appris tes sourires. J'ai découvert tes soupirs. J'ai apprivoisé mon malaise et je me suis mis à parler aussi. Je t'ai avoué que je n'aime pas les gens, en général. Je n'aime pas les convenances, ensemble de règles de comportement idiotes auxquelles je ne me pliais pas vraiment. Pas que je puisse qualifier mon attitude comme étant rebelle; je n'en avais juste strictement rien à foutre des convenances, puisqu'elles ne me convenaient pas.

Tu as ri à ma tirade désordonnée et m'as répété que j'étais bizarre. Tu semblais aimer ça. Tu semblais m'apprécier et je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi. Le problème avec moi, c'est que je n'aime pas les questions sans réponses. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu marchais dans la rue avec moi.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Tu as semblé surpris. Nous avons cessé de marcher et tu m'as scruté de tes grands yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Parler avec moi, marcher en pleine nuit. Tu ne me connais pas et pourtant tu agis comme si j'étais ton ami.

-Tu ne me connais pas non plus et pourtant tu as vu que j'étais pas bien. Tu m'as offert de l'aide alors qu'aucun de mes supposés amis n'a même remarqué que ça n'allait pas. C'est bien assez pour que j'aie envie de te connaitre. »

Et tu as souri. Et j'étais sans voix. Heureux, tout simplement. Un lien indicible était en train de se créer. Un quelque chose étrange, aussi inexplicable que dangereux. Doucement, à notre insu, un « nous » était en train de naitre.

« Dis Sasuke, tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ?

-Oui. Je veux bien »

C'est venu comme ça, en pleine nuit au milieu de nul part. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était là qu'on allait, droit dans un mur, mais à ce moment là je voulais y croire. Je croyais en toi. Tu m'as profondément marqué et je t'en voudrais si tu ne m'avais pas rendu incroyablement heureux pendant un an.

De toute façon, j'étais fichu depuis le premier regard.

A suivre.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
